


(i would do) anything for you

by lee_dongmins



Series: score [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, also sorta a wedding au i guess??, side myungjin, this is rlly just drunk!sanha and rocky taking care of him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lee_dongmins/pseuds/lee_dongmins
Summary: “my speech,” he mumbles back, burying his face in minhyuk’s shoulder, “what if i mess up?”“you aren’t going to mess up, sweetheart.”(aka the myungjin wedding scene from score, but with a lot more drunk sanha and minhyuk taking care of him)





	(i would do) anything for you

**Author's Note:**

> hey i just rlly wanted to write an extended version of myungjin's wedding scene in score + wanted to write more score socky bc i adore them. i've been working on this 5ever, sorry i've been gone for so long.

“i’m nervous,” sanha huffs from his seat beside minhyuk, leaning in closer to him and further away from myungjun who sits on his other side. 

minhyuk furrows his eyebrows, confused, pauses in lifting his glass of wine to his lips in order to comfort his boyfriend, “about what?”

“my speech,” he mumbles back, burying his face in minhyuk’s shoulder, “what if i mess up?”

“you aren’t going to mess up, sweetheart.”

“how do you know?” there’s a pout playing on sanha’s lips and he’s much closer to whining than he is to talking at this point but minhyuk shakes his head at the younger man’s antics.

“i know because you’ve been practicing non-stop since you finished it. it sounded amazing when you recited it to me this morning, i know you’re going to do great, baby.” he presses a quick kiss to sanha’s lips, throws in another pet name because he knows how much sanha likes when he uses them; both actions causing the pout to disappear almost immediately.

“want another,” sanha mutters almost incoherently in response, hands gently coming to grip the lapels of minhyuk’s suit jacket and pulling his boyfriend back down to place another kiss on his lips.

he lets out a yelp against minhyuk’s mouth a moment later, minhyuk jumping in surprise and bringing his hands to rest on sanha’s waist.

“quit kissing, that’s jinwoo and i’s job,” myungjun half-jokes from beside sanha, clearly having dug his elbow into his best man’s side to get them to stop.

sanha sticks his tongue out in myungjun’s direction childishly, leaning back in to press another kiss to minhyuk’s cheek in rebellion to his words.

myungjun opens his mouth to retort when someone begins tapping their fork on the side of their glass, urging the grooms to kiss and causing myungjun to excitedly turn back to his new husband and kiss him for what must be the millionth time that day.

sanha picks up the wine glass sitting next to his plate, then, finishing the little bit that’s left and nodding his head rather quickly when asked if he’d like more.

“careful,” minhyuk cautions lowly, knowing sanha has about the lowest alcohol tolerance of all of their friends aside from myungjun, “maybe save the drinking for after your speech, hmm?”

sanha rolls his eyes but sets down his glass anyways, looking minhyuk in the eye and letting out a very serious, “yes, mom,” receiving a light slap to his upper arm as minhyuk huffs out a laugh.

  
  
  
  


less than an hour later, sanha is pouting in his direction once more, causing minhyuk to raise an eyebrow silently in question. sanha’s cheeks are flushed slightly red, his speech completed and done extremely well as minhyuk had insisted; the younger having celebrated the accomplishment with two glasses of champagne and the last of his third glass of wine. 

“i want to get married, hyuk. can we get married?” his voice is quiet, trying not to disturb the silence in the room as myungjun and jinwoo have their first dance in the centre of the reception hall.

a slow song by an english artist minhyuk can’t remember the name of continues playing in the background as he drags sanha’s chair closer to his own and nods, places a kiss to his cheek, “of course we can get married.”

sanha smiles widely, returns the kiss as a reply and turns back to myungjun and jinwoo as they finish dancing. a few people clap at the end of it which has sanha giggling into his sleeve at the slight awkwardness of the action.

“what are you possibly laughing at right now, yoon sanha?” bin sits down with a smile in myungjun’s now-vacated seat from where he’d been on the opposite end of the table next to jinwoo’s empty seat as he asks.

“shut up, bin,” sanha grumbles back, though his smile is still in place.

minhyuk smiles fondly at his best friend and boyfriend, scooting his chair back slightly in order to stand up, “i’m gonna go grab a drink; keep an eye on him for me?”

bin nods, settling down further into myungjun’s chair as sanha abruptly grabs onto minhyuk’s hand before he can leave, “bring me one too?”

“no can do,” he shrugs, “you’re already drunk, sanha.”

“please, hyuk? it’ll be my last one, promise,” sanha replies, beginning to play with the older’s fingers for a moment as minhyuk stands there, another pout forming on his lips.

“no, baby,” he presses a kiss to the back of sanha’s hand before letting go to make up for the refusal, “i’ll be right back, stay with bin, okay?”

sanha nods rapidly, pout still present on his lips but looking significantly happier when minhyuk leans down to place another kiss on the top of his head before walking towards the bar. minhyuk points at bin with a sarcastically stern look on his face, “don’t let him drink anything.” bin just nods with a wide grin on his face. 

by the time minhyuk orders a whiskey and returns to their seats, sanha is gone. he shoots bin a look in question, eyebrows furrowed and his best friend only answers with a shrug and a gesture towards the centre of the room; where sanha stands dancing to a twice song that’s playing alongside myungjun.

as the song filters out of the speakers, the beginning of the manual by eddy kim plays in its place; sanha immediately straightening and turning in the direction of the head table where minhyuk and bin are sat discussing bin’s most recent game. minhyuk watches closely as sanha makes his way over to him, plopping himself into the elder’s lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

“come dance with me, hyuk; this is our song.”

minhyuk raises an eyebrow, a small smile playing on his lips, “it is?”

sanha hums a yes in reply, placing a chaste kiss to his lips, reaching for each of his hands and gently shaking them in his grip, “please, hyuk?”

“okay, baby,” minhyuk places another kiss on sanha’s lips to placate him, “let’s go dance.”

sanha eagerly drags him to a corner of the dance floor in the centre of the hall, fairy lights strung over it, as per myungjun’s insistent requests in the months spent planning the wedding. minhyuk lets his hands fall to the small of sanha’s back, grasping onto each other and locking sanha in place against him.

“why am i always the girl?” he grumbles semi-seriously, hands coming to rest at the nape of minhyuk’s neck.

“would you like to switch, darling?”

sanha hums noncommittally, stepping even further into minhyuk’s space and resting his forehead on minhyuk’s shoulder despite the fact he was just complaining about the position.

“hyuk?”

“yes, sanha?”

“i’m drunk.” minhyuk laughs at first, pulling sanha tighter against his body as the song continues unheard in the background, “i know you are.”

“i had another drink while you were gone even though you said not to,” he pauses for a moment to rest his forehead against minhyuk’s, eyes closed, “myungjun and i each had a shot of vodka before we started dancing to twice.”

minhyuk shakes his head at how honest a drunk sanha is despite the smile playing on his lips, “okay, sweetheart.”

“and i may have stolen a sip from jinwoo’s glass but i’m not exactly sure what he’s drinking. i tried to convince bin to give me his wine but he said he couldn’t ‘betray your trust’; he’s weird.”

minhyuk chuckles once more, quietly humming before gently placing a chaste kiss to the corner sanha’s mouth.

sanha pulls back for a moment at the actions, “you’re not upset?”

minhyuk just shakes his head, “of course not. never with you, baby.”

“you’re too good to me,” sanha declares quietly, both of them still swaying slowly to the music despite the fact that the song they were dancing to ended at least a minute ago, “so sweet, hyuk, even when i don’t listen to you. and so so handsome, you look so good right now, baby. and you’re so amazing and kind and lovely,” he rambles, hands coming to straighten minhyuk’s tie as he tells him he’s handsome.

sanha presses his forehead back to minhyuk’s, eyes a little unfocused but words sincere, “love you, minhyuk, love you so much.”

“i love you too, sanha,” he chuckles as he says it, wishes he had pulled his phone out of his pocket to capture sanha’s drunk rambling on video because it was just too adorable.

“stop out-cuting us!” myungjun cries from somewhere close by, causing minhyuk to switch his position so he has a single arm wrapped around sanha’s waist; the taller’s body resting in the crook of his elbow.

“that’s not a word, myungjun,” minhyuk retorts with a smile, hand moving slowly up and down sanha’s side, the younger leaning more of his weight into minhyuk as he childishly sticks his tongue out at the groom for the second time of the night.

“myungjunnie?” jinwoo appears at myungjun’s side, looking at him adoringly and pulling him into his side in the same way minhyuk has sanha.

myungjun hums back in question, placing a few eager kisses wherever he can reach on jinwoo’s face, causing the younger man to chuckle and place a hand on his new husband’s chest, “relax, baby, we’ll have lots of time for that.”

“how much time?” myungjun asks with a pout on his lips, nearly as drunk as sanha if minhyuk is reading the situation correctly.

“forever,” jinwoo mutters back and sanha fakes an over exaggerated gag at the cheesy words as the newlyweds kiss once again, muttering i love you’s to one another.

 

  
  
  
“can we go home, hyuk? wanna go home and cuddle, ‘m tired.” sanha’s face is pressed against minhyuk’s chest once more, arms around his neck, body bent a little awkwardly due to their difference in height.

myungjun and jinwoo had walked off once again a few minutes prior, the younger muttering something under his breath about myungjun needing a glass of water and a family member he was trying to avoid.

“yeah?”

sanha hums his confirmation, “mhmm, and drunk, i’m really drunk.”

“you’ve said that, baby,” minhyuk huffs a laugh as he looks at the time on his phone and is a little surprised to find it’s closing in on midnight, “we can go home, though, if you’d like; we were up early this morning.”

he makes his way back over to the head table where they’d left bin behind earlier in the night to retrieve sanha’s jacket which he’d shrugged off at some point, whining that he was too hot.

“d’you wanna put your jacket back on?”

sanha shakes his head, “‘m hot, too much dancing.”

“it’s a little chilly, i don’t want you to get sick,” minhyuk attempts to insist, holding the jacket out in an offer to help the younger put it on.

“got you to keep me warm,” he mutters back, eyes half-lidded and a small smile playing on his lips.

minhyuk laughs in response once more, folding the jacket in half and draping it over his arm, pulling an extremely pliant sanha into his side with an arm around his waist, “let’s go home.”

they find their way around the hall once more, saying goodbye to bin and his girlfriend, eunbyeol, as well as jinwoo and a myungjun who is possibly drunker than sanha. the eldest member of their friend group presses a kiss to each of their cheeks and thanks them for coming with tears in his eyes before jinwoo pulls him away, mumbling that they should probably be done for the night soon too.

sanha’s hands are everywhere and nowhere along minhyuk’s back and chest, a drunk sanha entirely too desperate for any kind of physical contact he can get. minhyuk knows this, tries to appease him by trailing the hand that was holding him close to the nape of his neck and gently running his thumb across it while they wait for the cab he called, sanha very evidently too drunk to drive and minhyuk not wanting to risk anything considering he’d been drinking too.

by the time they make it back to their apartment, astro jumping around their legs as they walk in the door, sanha has taken to whining to minhyuk about how he’s drunk and how he just wants to go to bed.

“c’mon, baby, let’s get you some water and get you into bed.” he bends down, untying and removing his own shoes before doing the same for sanha and placing them on the small shoe rack next to the door.

sanha hums in agreement, letting out a small sound of appreciation at the pet name, “i like it when you call me that, hyuk.”

“baby?” minhyuk turns to face him with a grin as he leads sanha to their bedroom, sits him down on the bed as sanha nods with cheeks flushed red, leaves the room to fetch them each a glass of water, a reminder on his way out the door, “don’t fall asleep.”

sanha stays sitting up from what he can see as he exits, fiddling with the watch on his wrist that minhyuk had gotten him as a birthday present just over a month earlier.

when he returns, sanha’s eyes are closed and he looks he might fall asleep at any moment, “here, sanha,” he gently nudges the younger’s shoulders and places the glass of water in his hand, setting his own on the nightstand and moving towards their closet to put away both of their jackets despite sanha’s protests and suggestions to leave them on the ground overnight.

“i don’t want them to wrinkle, do you want some more water?” sanha is handing back his now empty glass, shaking his head while simultaneously reaching for minhyuk’s own glass in his hand and taking a sip of it.

minhyuk huffs another laugh, digging through his drawers and retrieving one of his shirts for each of them because he knows sanha prefers to sleep in his clothing rather than his own.

“hyuk,” sanha mumbles, places the second glass down on the nightstand next to the first and reaches an arm out for his boyfriend.

“i’m coming, sweetheart, i’m just getting you pyjamas,” minhyuk grips the hand sanha has held out for him, leans in to place a kiss on his forehead and lets himself be pulled down for sanha to kiss him on the lips.

“c’mon, let’s get you out of your suit.”

sanha giggles, “if you really wanted to see me naked that badly you could’ve just asked, hyuk.”

minhyuk scoffs, “like i haven’t seen you naked before,” he moves his hands towards sanha’s tie, beginning to undo it knowing that sanha definitely isn’t coherent or sober enough to figure it out himself.

“undress and put on the captain america shirt there, i’m gonna go find where astro went,” minhyuk says as he places the tie next to sanha on their bed and turns to leave.

“wait, hyuk, help me,” sanha pleads, lip sticking out in a pout, “i can’t get the buttons on my shirt, please?”

minhyuk nods, a bit of a sucker for anything sanha asks him to do no matter what it is, beginning to undo the buttons of his shirt and slipping it off his shoulders before doing the same to his pants as sanha lays back on the bed to make it easier.

“arms up,” he mutters, helping sanha slip his shirt on and then letting him climb under the covers.

“aren’t you changing too?” sanha asks the question innocently but the implication behind the words in any other circumstance would be anything but.

“course i am, why, you wanna watch?” minhyuk teases gently, throwing one of the pillows on their bed at him and watching as it hits an uncoordinated sanha right in the chest.

sanha hums noncommittedly, eyes slipping shut once more and minhyuk rushes to change into the other shirt he’d pulled out and hang the other pieces of their suits to be returned to the rental store after being dry cleaned.

“come to bed,” sanha pleads once more, another pout on his lips.

“i’m coming, baby,” minhyuk slides in next to him after he says it, allows sanha to snuggle up as close as he’d like and wrapping his arms around him tightly; not particularly wanting to deal with a whiny sanha no matter how cute he is because a whiny, drunk sanha is desperate for affection and attention-- minhyuk is content with appeasing him if it means sanha’s happy.

sanha presses a kiss to the corner of his lips, sighing in contentment and burying himself further in minhyuk’s arms.

“hyuk?” it’s mumbled just as minhyuk had thought sanha had fallen asleep, his breaths evening out almost entirely.

“hmm?” 

“love you, thanks for taking care of me.” 

minhyuk smiles, presses a kiss to the top of sanha’s head, “anything for you. get some rest, baby.” 

one of sanha’s hands curls into the material of minhyuk’s t-shirt and it causes another smile to form on his lips, mumbling an i love you to sanha just before he finally falls asleep-- fully prepared for the cuddly, whiny, hungover boyfriend he’ll have to deal with in the morning. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! hmu on tumblr @lee-dongminhyuk


End file.
